Metroid Duo Mission
by Roy McCoy
Summary: Samus Aran, the amazing bounty hunter known all over the galaxy as the one who exterminated all living Metroids single handedly. Now, on yet another mission, she finds a distress beacon leading her to rescue a mysterious scientist/engineer to stay aboard her ship. What happened down on that awful planet? Only he knows, but neither of them knows what's coming next...
1. Chapter 1: Extraction

Metroid: Duo Mission

Chapter 1

"If you are wondering the order in which I'm cataloging these events, it's merely to try and keep track of an annoying pest I encountered a while ago. (No not the metroids) No, this is to record the events occurring prior to and post to pick up of a certain engineer from a mission of mine. I've named it, 'Duo Mission,' now to begin…"

"I remember I was sitting in my ship, looking for a new bounty. It was just after the mission regarding the X parasites so I was still getting familiar with my new living quarters. But before I could even get a bounty list up, a Distress Beacon popped up on screen. It read from a nearby planet being colonized by the Galactic Federation. It looked like it was posted by the Galactic Federation themselves, as there were already very pricey rewards up for immediate help. I set my ship to the coordinates and got my suit ready…

It was time for Samus Aran's next Mission.

I flew down to the surface of this planet, but I could tell the place was crawling with aliens. Thick humid jungles all around, with only one large Federation Facility in this small clearing. It was several broken concrete walls surrounding a 3-4 story tall, parking garage sized building. Probably filled with labs and research stations. The beacon was clear though, go in, find anyone I can, get out.

I jumped out of my ship with my arm cannon primed and ready, I kept my gaze sharp, watching for signs of any sudden movements nearby. I walked closer to the building now, just past the broken walls, still nothing. I looked on the corners of the walls and saw broken security defense turrets still mounted there. Those things were powerful, so whatever had happened here didn't happen quickly. I pressed closer and closer to the building until I finally got to the shattered front glass door. I stepped through and activated my thermal vision, no life signatures in the immediate area. I activated my Varia feature on my Fusion suit just in case. I didn't know what to expect, but I kept all my weapons at the ready, I'd activate my Screw Attack and Gravity suit, and even Power bombs as I saw fit.

I walked through many different corridors, all of them filled with shattered glass on the floor along with scattered papers, and bits of blood. But as I travelled farther east into the facility, the more blood I saw, as well as bodies. Pools and trails of liquids, both human and non, all seemed to be leading to one direction. I finally made it back down to the first floor, and at the end of a long hallway, I saw a door with light behind it, and lots of noise coming from it. I charged a frost shot in my cannon and kicked the door down.

Immediately my attention was drawn to the right wall. It was a brick wall that had a HUGE gaping hole in it. Two soldiers were on the inside of the wall, firing their weapons at the aliens outside in the hopes of keeping them out. Another two soldiers were just in front of me on my left, using long range weaponry to shoot out more aliens. They seemed completely focused and I was about to help them out and escape when someone else caught my eye. There was a fifth man huddled in a corner across from me. Hidden between a filing cabinet and a bookshelf, he sat there shuddering to himself with a thousand yard stare. He wasn't like the others.

He was scared shitless.

Then suddenly, an alien tentacle wrapped itself around the parts of the east wall the soldiers were hiding behind and pulled them out into the open. Those two soldiers were goners. The walls being pulled off caused chunks of the ceiling to come down on us, and I shot the ice beam at the ceiling to hold it up. I signaled for the two snipers before me to get moving quickly, but they simply reloaded their weapons and kept firing. I swung the door open from behind me and pointed down the empty hall, I even de-activated the green tint on my visor so they could see my face and once again I mouthed to them;

"Let's Go,"

This time, they got the message as two more tentacles reached in and grabbed them as they tried to get up and flee with me. One of the snipers was in pure shock and fear, while the other tried to use his rifle to shoot the tentacles and go free, but to no avail. They were both pulled out as well.

I was fed up at that point. I reached over and grabbed the cowering guy in the corner and tossed him into the hallway and slammed the door behind me. I aimed my cannon at the open wall on the right and charged a frost beam up to Maximum Missile Frost Diffusion. The tentacles slithered quickly to try and grab me too, but I fired at the wall and a thick layer of frosty ice covered the entire area. I switched my gun back to plasma shots and opened the door I came in through. The boy was still there, waiting for me and cowering in fear. I grabbed him and we ran back to my ship. The aliens tried to chase me back, but I left them a little… "Power Bomb Surprise,"

Let's just say they won't be going back to THAT particular facility for a long time. Anyway, it's been a few hours since I rescued him, still haven't gotten into contact with the Galactic Federation in regards to my reward money, and EVEN BETTER this guy is so damn frightened he won't even say his name! (sigh) Ah well. Hopefully things will turn up in a little while. I think I'll go take a relaxing bath, I need it after today. And my suit definitely needs a thorough cleaning.

Samus Aran Entry# 2501


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

Metroid Duo Mission

Chapter 2

"It's been two days; the man hasn't left his guest room. I left food outside it for him, and he's taken it at least… half the time I've given it to him. I got into contact with the Galactic Federation regarding my reward, and it turns out, they're not willing to pay anything for just ONE person. Let alone one person they know nothing about. Which sucks, especially considering he WON'T TELL ME ANYTHING. (sigh) Being a bounty hunter can really suck sometimes,"

"Anyway, I'm going to his room now."

….

"Well I can see he still hasn't eaten his lunch,"

….

"Okay, I placed the log on the desk, so it should be able to hear us,"

"…"

"Why do you keep all the lights off in here?"

"…"

"If you're not gonna talk to me, then you are of no use to me. So you better start flapping your gums or I'm dropping you off at the next…"

"Dylan,"

"… What?"

"I said… my name is Dylan,"

"Finally some progress. Okay then Dylan, why were you at the Galactic Federation colony?"

"…"

"…"

"Stop staring at me like that. You look like a creep,"

"Huh?! I'm… I'm sorry I just… I haven't seen a woman in so long,"

"Oh god, does that mean you're one of those sexually repressed whackos?"

"No, nothing like that. I…"

"You what?"

"(Sigh) The only people that were sent to that colony were trained soldiers. That included me, but all I needed to know how to do aside from my engineering work was how to handle a simple hand gun. And since there weren't any women assigned to my sector of the building there was a long time where I was around just guys,"

"So… you were an engineer then?"

"Y-yeah,"

"…Why are you bunching up like that? You were just chatting with me a second ago,"

"I… was… an engineer,"

"Oh right, the facility,"

"We-we were supposed to be a well fortified colony, on the edge of alien territory. We had turrets, guards, everything,"

"But it wasn't enough, was it?"

"No, it wasn't. The first attacks came outta nowhere. The alarms went off, and we ran to our assigned bunkers for safety. The alarms only ever went off if something got IN the perimeter of the walls. The soldiers ran past me and my friends as we tried to get there, but the bunkers were all getting too full, me and the others didn't get there in time… they locked us out,"

"…I'm sorry,"

"Heh, don't be. Those dicks died, I didn't. Remember?"

"Anyway, we ran for a lab, we tried to stay quiet, after a day or two we thought things had quieted down. One of us left the room you found us in and never came back. But we kept hearing noises… they kept getting closer. Eventually…"

"What?"

"…"

"…Tell me,"

"I freaked out, I couldn't take the pressure of death all around us. I screamed, I panicked,"

"…"

"… I'm (sob) I'm the reason,"

"You're the reason they're all dead. Is that what you were going to say?"

"…"

"I once said the same thing to myself, during a mission I was on with my old C.O. he and his men all died, by some cause or another. Every single time it happened, I just kept feeling more guilty,"

"How did you… ya know?"

"I told myself the truth. I didn't kill them, I didn't pull the trigger. I helped avenge them, no matter how bad it hurt, I held that in my heart. It. Wasn't. My. Fault."

"I… Want to think that,"

"It'll take time,"

"They all took out their weapons when the enemy came. They fired and fought back. I just sat in my corner and cowered, hoping they wouldn't come for me,"

"You were surrounded anyway, even if you stayed calm, they would've found you eventually,"

"But you would've been there too. If I had held out long enough, maybe you could've saved them. Maybe things could've been different,"

"(sigh)"

"What?..."

"You got me there. I guess you're right, I probably could've saved at least one more of them, given the time,"

"So… I did kill them all…"

"No, you can't change what happened. But there's something you can change,"

"?"

"The future, what their lives meant to you, you can use that drive yourself in the future,"

"Easier said than done,"

"(sigh) Look, I'm gonna find a nearby planet for us to land at, you gonna be okay on your own?"

"If it's a Galactic Federation Planet, then yeah probably,"

"Good, this conversation is over,"

….

"He seemed apprehensive about the whole conversation, not that I could blame him, ah well. Some time in P.T.S.D. therapy should help him get back to normal in no… time… what the heck is that… OH MY GOD METEOR SHOWER!"

Samus Aran Entry# 2502


	3. Chapter 3: Planetary Relapse

Metroid Duo Mission

Chapter 3

Samus' ship began to spiral out of control as the asteroids flew into the hull. Samus ran through the ship to her armory and began pressing buttons on the control panel. She needed her power suit immediately, but she would need heavy firepower as well. Odds were her new ship was not going to make it through the sudden storm. Dylan's head shot out of his hands and he looked around in panic. He hesitantly looked over at his handgun and grabbed it, attaching the holster to his belt. He ran out of the room and lost his balance as another barrage of asteroids hit the ship. Dylan ran to the armory and found Samus loading up on missiles and other weapons for her suit.

"What are you doing?" he shouted amidst the sound of blaring alarms.

"You can summon your suit at any time! Just put it on!"

She turned back to look at him, and her eyes went wide. She ran at him, her Power Suit forming around her just in time to grab him. She turned and slammed Dylan into a pod and then she pressed a button which made the pod become enclosed in a metal cocoon.

"What are you doing!?" he shouted. Samus turned back around and looked through her visor. She could see through the metal a very large asteroid headed right for the ship.

…...

Dylan finally cracked through the metal shell of the pod and he stepped outside. He was in a small clearing in a jungle area. He looked around and saw pieces of metal scattered every which way. A beeping noise was coming from his watch device. Samus was calling him.

"H-hello?" he asked.

"Good, you're still alive. I assume your bodysuit has adjusted you to the planets gravity and filtered the gas of this planet's surface?"

"…Uhh, yes," he responded a bit overwhelmed.

"Good, listen I'm in the midst of a problem. I can use my suit, but I can't use any of my heavy artillery. So for right now our main objective is to find the ship,"

"G-got it," he responded, quite shaken.

"Another thing, we don't know how long our suits can filter out the toxins on this planet, so we're on the clock here. The sooner we find that ship, the better,"

"R-right, then we can call for help,"

"Exactly,"

"(Sigh) Thank god," he exclaimed.

"But it's not gonna be a walk in the park. We're on the same planet that you were on just a little while ago, you may wanna stay clear of that old facility. It's probably crawling with aliens. Speaking of, if you encounter anything, then use your pistol. It's not much but, it's something,"

Dylan's blood ran cold. If he encountered something? He would freeze, he would be terrified, he was frozen in place.

"HEY," she shouted through the mic.

"Relax, if you need time to breathe then do it. I'll try to find you if I can, but I have no way of tracking you. You could be on the other side of the planet for all I know," she said in a very matter of fact tone.

"…" he couldn't find the words to respond.

"I've gotta go, stay safe and good luck. Contact me if you find something," Samus said, before ending the call.

Dylan let his arm droop down to his side. He stared at the ground for what seemed like hours until he heard a noise in the nearby area. Sounds of something moving quicky, he panicked and jumped back into the pod, prying the doors shut behind him. He was safe once again; the two suns looked like they were going down anyway, so he figured he'd calm down and try to sleep. The only light in the pod came from his watch, which faded out. He was alone in the darkness, too afraid to and too inexperienced to be a soldier.

He was trapped, and he didn't like it.


End file.
